


In another Life

by IknewIhadit



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, F/M, Friendship, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IknewIhadit/pseuds/IknewIhadit
Summary: What will happen when a new, socially anxious girl "Juliet" Shows up at school..?
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be updated as I go.

It was October in Hawaii, and everyone in Oahu High was talking about the new kid, she was supposed to come tomorrow, and according to the rumors that Thomas tried to ignore, she was supposedly from another country. New students were a big deal where they were, especially one from a different part of the world. 

Juliet lay on her mattress, wondering if any of the kids here would like her or not, she had to start tomorrow, she had convinced her parents to let her have a day to get adjusted to Hawaii before she had to start school. But this was it, and all she did all-day was finish reading her book, and sleep. TIME ZONE WAS A BITCH! She didn’t want to be in Hawaii, she wanted to be where she belonged, but that place didn’t exist anymore. Her best friend Richard had died in a car crash a few weeks earlier, and she was taking his death very hard.  
Her parents were very concerned, she went to his funeral, but didn’t shed a tear, She had even drank tea, which despite being a brit, she wasn’t a fan of tea. She wanted Richard back, she wanted her life back, now she was here, stuck in Hawaii. 

Thomas wandered around in the back of the science lab, Mr. Hert had refused to assign partners until the new student arrived. And Thomas was tired of waiting, he wanted to get a partner, dissect the frog, and pass the class. He had a C- in Biology, and if he didn’t get his grade up with this, he might have to retake the grade. He just hoped that either he suddenly became amazing at Biology, or he got paired with somebody smart.  
School eventually ended, and Thomas knew exactly what he wanted to do, he grabbed his bike and just peddled around the neighborhood. He passed a house which had been ‘For Sale’ for over 3 months now, glancing at the sign he saw the bright red ‘SOLD’ He also saw a girl looking down at him through the window. After she was spotted she shut the curtain and ran off. Thomas shrugged it off and kept riding, she looked about his age, he would see her again. He didn’t stop until he got home.  
“How was school?” His mother questioned  
“It was alright” he duly replied

\--The next day (Altering POVs)  
The new girl was finally here, WE COULD FINALLY GET BIO PARTNERS. Unfortunately, Bio was at the end of the day, right now I had math. Mrs. Fleming Had the new girl introduce herself

Why do all the teachers hate me ?! I don’t want to stand in front of PEOPLE, And TALK. I want to sit in the back and disappear. I stood and walked to the front of the class on shaky legs.  
“Uh-He-Hell-Hello M-My na-name is J-Juliet H-Higgins, and I-I’m new here”  
Her brain screamed at her ‘They already know you’re new here you bloody dumbass’ ‘Wow you have a name’ She just didn’t seem enough to herself

Thomas looked at the girl at the front of the class, poor thing, she looks like a deer caught in the headlights. She was pretty, She had curly blond hair that fell halfway down her back, big brown eyes, she was wearing a faded grey shirt, and jeans. She seemed smart but scattered. Maybe if she got over this fear of humans she could be a great Bio partner, and maybe even a friend. 

Where is Mr. Pazecs class ?! Oh here’s somebody, maybe he knows where My next class is. I tapped the boy’s shoulder, Oh It was the boy from Math, He probably thinks I’m some nut-case.  
“Oh, Um do y-you kno-know where Mr. Pazecs class is?”  
“Yeah, It’s next to my class, I’ll show you”  
“Th-Thanks”  
“Of Course, I’m Thomas by the way”  
I nodded, he probably already knew who I was.

Somebody tapped My shoulder, It was the new kid, Jessica, Julia, NO NO Juliet. Yeah, Juliet. She was in my Math Class, and She had Mr. Pazecs, poor thing, he’s really strict, mean, and annoying. I showed her the way, and wished her good luck.  
“Th-thanks Thomas”  
“ Of Course” 

That was odd, he didn’t call me a weirdo, or laugh, he acted as if he was a frien-- NO. I am not going to lose another friend, he is a person who goes to this school, who I will most likely encounter again. Right now I couldn’t think about these things, I was supposed to be thinking about Chapter 3 of The Adventures of Tom Sawyer. 

-Lunch  
I sat alone, finally free of distractions, I could finish the homework from Math, without everybody coming over to my desk and hyper-explaining. It was simple really, just fractions. I was just getting comfortable, nibbling a biscuit, and doing math homework. UNTIL, some guy came up to me, and he seemed mean, unlike the boy from before, Thomas. This guy had cold eyes, Thomas merely seemed kind, and funny.  
“HEY JULIET” his deep, mean voice boomed “WHERE’S ROMEO?” well he had an awful sense of humor. “WELL, IF YOU CAN’T FIND HIM BY LAST BELL…” he trailed off and smirked “Who are y-you”  
“Well people call me derrick, but you can call me babe”  
That was it, I’m not just going to fall in love with some crackhead, who can’t chill.  
“I-I-I’m N-Not --”  
“QUIT STUTTERING”  
It wasn’t my fault I was stuttering, when I get nervous, it just happens, there’s not much I can do about it. 

I was sitting calmly at a table with my two closest friends Rick, and TC. We were just sitting cracking jokes. When I saw Derrick walk in, I was surprised that he doesn’t have lunch detention today. He laughed over his shoulder to one of his best mates, before pointing to some blond girl. I should probably stay out of it…. 

Yeah, there’s no way I’m going to let the new girl be tormented by Derrick. I stood 

“I’ll be right back…” I quickly walked over to where Derrick was 

“Hello Derrick.” He spun around to face me and smirked 

“Is it you Romeo?”  
“What???”  
“Forbidden Love, I see”  
“WHAT??? I only just met Juliet today.”  
“Well then be prepared, it ain’t gonna work out”  
“What???”  
“COME ON LOVERBOY, BREAK IT OFF”  
“ Break WHAT off???”  
“ WOW DUMBASS, BREAK THE FUCK UP WITH HER.”  
“WE’RE NOT DATING”  
“YEAH, AND KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MYYYYY GIRL”  
I couldn’t take it anymore, I grabbed my stuff, and fled the cafeteria I found where my last class of the day was, Biology. I snuck in, and just waited for class to begin

Biology Begins  
Mr. Hert told everybody that we would be assigned partners today, FINALLY. But of course, he had to go over rule, after rule, after rule. I wonder who my partner will be? Maybe somebody who I already know, maybe somebody I don’t know as well he thought looking over at Juliet. She seemed bored, she had a notebook, and she seemed to be drawing something. What? What was she drawing? 

Mr. Hert seemed like he really loved explaining everything, and I mean EVERYTHING. I already knew how to dissect a frog, we already learned that back in England. I pulled out a notebook and did a rough sketch of a dog, now I just needed to figure out what type of dog to make it into. A Doberman. Mr. Hert droned on for about 20 more minutes, before passing out copies of who would be paired with who. I was paired with …

What was she drawing? She only looked up when she saw the pairings, and uh oh, why is she looking at me?? Why is she looking at me? My thoughts were interrupted when Robbie dropped the list of pairings on my desk.  
OH.  
That’s why she was looking at me.  
I am going to be partnered up with Juliet Higgins. 

-  
I can almost feel that this is going to end up a disaster. I’m about to be partnered up with Thomas Magnum. Hopefully, he’s better at Biology than insults. Or maybe he wasn’t trying to insult Derrick?? Was it possible that he was trying to … defend me?! No, That’s impossible, he was obviously just being a … a frie- a frie- NO. He couldn’t be a friend, he seemed like trouble, but maybe I needed some trouble in my life … 

I walked over to Juliet.  
“Hey, I know we met earlier, but could I please have a do-over, the guy you saw yelling at Derrick that, that wasn’t me.”  
“Sure, I su-suppose I could for-forget about for th-the time b-being”  
“Thank you, because you seem like an amazing person, I think you just need to warm up to me, and we could be great friends”  
She just nodded, did she not want to be friends? So far she seems like she needs a friend. 

AHHHH why can’t I just think right?? He must hate me, I should apologize, he really deserves a better partner than me.  
“I’m sorry!”  
I can’t believe I just blurted that out, he’s probably going to be so mad… I can see the anger on his face, the way his brow is furrowing, the look in his eye..  
“Sorry for what ?” He seemed confused, like actually confused, he wasn’t acting, he might not hate me, but he probably will.  
“It’s just that you pr-probably h-hate me, and you don’t want to be par-partners with som-somebody so w-weird, and I stutter a lot, an-and--”

Sorry ? What does she have to be sorry for? She didn’t do anything wrong.  
“Sorry for what?”  
Alright this seemed like bullcrap  
“First of all, I don’t hate you. Second of all Why wouldn’t I want to be your partner? You seem like a nice person, you aren’t weird, and trust me I know weird. And I don’t care that you stutter, it’s kinda cute”

Wow, the only other person who ever said things like that about me was .. was Richard.  
NO, I can’t keep thinking like this. And although Thomas is nice he could just get close to me, and … and die, like Richard did. And my stutter isn’t cute, it’s stupid. We should just do the getting to know you exercise that Mr. Hert passed out to the class.  
“Th-Thank you, but we sh-should just do the wor-worksheet li-like Mr. Hert asked”  
“Okay question 1” he began reading off the worksheet.

“Juliet? Juliet?”  
“Huh, yeah?”  
“ I asked if you have ever had a pet”  
“Oh, Y-yeah, Willow, she was my dog”  
“Okay, I had 3 goldfish, Goldy, Goldilocks, and Golden”  
She laughed “That’s ju-just the same name t-three different ways”  
“Not really”  
“Qu-Question 2 Have y-you ever been in sc-scouts”

By the last few questions I had learned that Thomas had never left the country, I have, obviously, he has a knack for finding things, I notice things, I don’t find things. He had been in the hospital once, because he broke his nose, I was in the hospital once as well. I fell out of a tree I was climbing. His favorite game was BattleShip, mine was Checkers. His first word had been shoe, mine was red. 

-  
By question 10 I didn’t really want to ask if she had ever lost love, I was more interested in If she would sit with me, and the guys tomorrow at lunch.  
“Hey, um while question 10 looks really interesting, I was wondering if you would sit with me and my friends tomorrow at lunch?”

Well, I didn’t want to admit the truth to Question 10, I had lost my best friend, but I only just met Thomas, he didn’t need to know that.  
“W-Well, Uh-B,I-um-you-ww-can’t-I---”  
“I mean I get that you just met me and all, but I think you’ll like me, Rick, and T.C more than sitting alone, and being picked on”  
That does sound nice, I remember this was kinda how I met Richard, I was sitting alone at lunch trying to figure out a math problem, when I heard a voice above say “43.8” At first I was mad, that he stole my problem, but we became friends, until, until he got in the car crash,  
THAT WAS SO FUCKING UNFAIR! I LOVED HIM, In a best friend type of way, I didn’t have romantic feelings for him  
“Uhm, y-yeah I might do that th-that”  
“Great! I hope you come, anyways Question 10, have you ever lost love?”  
“N-not in the way you wo-would expect”  
I had to be careful when wording that, I hadn’t ever dated, so I don’t think that the question was really meant for me the way it was meant for him. 

Well of course she didn’t want to talk about losing love. Who does? But her answer doesn’t make any sense, Not in the way you would expect… and the depressing way she said it, that made it ten times worse.  
“Well, I’m sorry about whatever shitty thing somebody did to you, to make you feel like that. I hope that you can recover”

The BELL RANG. SCHOOL WAS OVER! I usually like school, but this was awful. I just needed to get away from Thomas, and his smile, and his dumb comforting words! I want to go home, I fled the school just as quickly as everybody else, but Standing in the school’s courtyard, I realized I was lost. I didn’t know where I was, or how to get home from here. Maybe somebody else knows? I don’t know, I sat on a bench and started fixing the mistakes in the drawing of the dog I did earlier. 

The Bell rang, School was over untillllllllll  
“THOMAS MAGNUM, I NEED TO SPEAK WITH YOU AFTER CLASS”  
Of course Mr. Hert wanted to speak with me, what was I even in trouble for this time??  
“So, Why do you need to yell at me today?”  
“You are partnered with the new girl, Juliet. I chose you as her partner for a reason. I know that you’ll be kind to her, and outgoing, It’s who you are, in fact, you’ll probably end up as one of her closest friends”  
“I doubt she wants to be friends with me”  
“Why’s that”  
“She hates Me!”  
“Oh stop overreacting for once, she doesn’t hate you, she’s probably just shy”  
“Whatever you say Hert-y”

I was fixing up the dog’s ear in my doodle when I heard somebody shout out  
“Hey!”  
Eh, probably meant for somebody else, I mean who would call out for the weird kid who doesn’t talk right, and doesn’t even know where she is. I bent my head back into my book, but that voice was there again. They kept calling for somebody. Who? I was the only student out here other than the caller-

Was that- Was that Juliet? Sitting on a bench after class all alone. So Alone. SO ALONE. Maybe she was waiting for somebody. But who? She didn’t know anybody here. Was somebody supposed to pick her up?  
Oh.  
She must be lost. She’s new, and she doesn’t know where she is, or how to get back home. Maybe I could help her get to her house.  
“Hey!”  
Nothing. She briefly looked up just to bury her face in that damn notebook. I tried calling again louder  
“HEY!” She scanned the area, and paused on me, but went back to ignorance.  
“Hey! Juliet!” Now she had to notice me. Right? 

WHo?  
Thomas?  
Again?  
Seriously??  
Why would he call out to me?  
He's funny. He thinks I’m actually going to go over to him. HA. If he wants to talk to me he can come over here.

Wow, does she always have a cold dead look in her eyes? Or is that just for me? Oh well, I called to her, waved to her, I did all I could. I mean if she doesn’t want to see me then, I can’t do anything about that. I guess I should just go home then.

Oh, he’s going to leave. Oh well, not like I care. The worry in my brain is because of something else, because of Derrick, not because I’m lost, yeah that’s true.  
What am I doing?? Was I going to call out to Thomas? No. I wasn’t, Because I am not lost. I am a normal 15-year-old, I can figure out where I am, and how to get home. Okay, let’s see I’m at Oahu High, and I live at… 5327 Peleka Lane. I need to thank my mom for writing down the address. But where is 5327 Peleka Lane?  
I can’t believe I’m about to do this…  
“Thomas!”

Here I was thinking that Juliet wants to ignore me, does she not like me?! Eh, impossible.I was just walking home when I hear somebody, somebody with an accent, somebody with blond curls, somebody named Juliet yell out  
“Thomas!”  
Now, I’m not evil, very far from it. So when I heard her calling for me. I stopped walking off. I turned around. She was running after me.  
“Thomas! Wait Up!”  
Hey, maybe she can admit when she needs help.  
Maybe.  
“Hey, You finally decide I’m not a crazed ax murderer?”  
She cocked her head and opened her mouth as if she was going to say something, but stopped before she could get any words out. She opened her mouth again and this time she formed words.  
“N-n-no, you’re m-much to cocky for a ax, an-and you don-don’t seem l-like a killer” 

He laughed. Why was he laughing? Was he laughing at me? I was being honest, Too cocky for a ax, and too nice for a killer. Maybe that’s where I have a problem. I’m too honest, except when I don’t let anybody in, I do that a lot too. Maybe that’s my problem?  
Maybe I’m my problem.  
Yeah, that’s probably it. 

She was staring off into the distance, Why? I turned my head, Nope there was nothing there. She seemed like she was doing some really intense thinking, like way too intense.  
“Uh, Juliet?”  
“Huh?”  
“Are you okay?”

“Are you okay?”  
Honestly? No, that’s the short answer, the longer answer, No, I’m not okay. My best friend died, and I don’t know where I am, Or what’s happening, Where am I going? And strange boys are talking to me, my life is falling apart. So no. I’m not okay.  
“Uh, yeah, I’m fine D-d-do you know where 5327 Peleka Lane is-s?”  
“Yeah, It’s on my way home, I show you the way”  
“Th-tha-thanks”

He was nice, he even knew where my house was. I sorta expected him to lead me to some random place, and abandon me. I made a huge fool of myself at the door though. I pulled the key out from my backpack, and I put in the lock, BUT I forgot how to make the door open. I just stared at the key in the lock for a minute or so, until Thomas decided to open the door himself, I pushed him back, but I turned the key the wrong way. I looked like such an idiot.  
Thomas had to show me how doors work. 

I had just sat down with Rick, and T.C and for some reason, I couldn’t concentrate, I kept scanning the room for Juliet, I had seen her in math, was she just going to ignore me?! I hope not. She deserves friends, not to be some sad sap who ends up with 5 cats, and a whole lot of sad stories. 

Uh Oh Derrick was bitching at somebody in front of the cafeteria, I guess I’m hiding behind the corner until he leaves. 

Oh, Finally Juliet was here, she didn’t get shoved into a locker, or something crazy. She was walking somewhere. Where? She stopped walking and looked to an empty table. I hope she doesn't sit alone. 

Well, there’s my empty table all alone, with nobody there, and … DAMN that sounds sad. Especially compared to all the kids laughing, and joking around with friends.  
Thomas. She remembered his offer to sit with him, and his friends.  
She decided she would sit with them, but she couldn’t let them in, they couldn’t know anything about her, besides the basics. 

“Yeah, Orville sure” I was just joking around with my friends, when I heard a small, shaky voice from above me  
“uh-Um I-is it o-okay if I-I-I sit here?”  
“Juliet! Yeah, yeah take a seat”  
“So Thomas, is she the girl you were telling us about earlier?”  
Oh, Damm TC was good, he knew exactly what he was doing. He was trying to embarrass me in front of her. Well, she was the girl I was telling them about earlier...  
“Well, I mean… Maybe”

What?!?! Why was Thomas talking about me?!?! Was he trying to spread rumors about me?! Why else would he be talking about me? I mean he barely knows me. Maybe?? He was talking about me. I knew it.  
My thoughts were interpreted my one of Thomas’ friends  
“You’re Juliet right?”  
“Y-Yeah, an-and you a-are?”  
“Theodore, but everybody calls me TC.”  
I nodded and smiled at him.  
“Oh, don’t worry about Thomas, he wasn’t saying anything bad, just that you seem like you could be really nice, if you opened up to others”  
I tried to laugh, but it came out sounding distorted, and weird. They didn’t seem to notice.


	2. Chapter 2

“Jules It’s Time for school”   
Her mother called to her in an overly cheerful voice. She groaned. It was her second week in Hawaii, and while she had found a group of friends that didn’t seem to notice just how awkward she could be, that didn’t mean that everything was perfect. Her friends were not in all her classes, people still teased her, Richard was still gone, she was still adjusting to the time zones, But nonetheless, she trudged down the stairs. She stumbled into the kitchen and grabbed her book bag off the ground from where she had left it last Friday. 

When she stood up she heard her brother Alec burst out laughing. 

“What?!” She snapped at him"  
“Nothin’”   
She rolled her eyes at him, before walking over to the island in the middle of the kitchen. She grabbed an apple and was headed for the door when Alec called out to her   
“You might want to send the birds an eviction notice!” 

She quickly spun around, so that she was facing him. “What?”

He laughed before saying “Your hair weirdo, it looks crazy” 

Great. That was just great. 

“Oh, quit that Alec, You look fine Juliet!”   
She gave her mother a weak smile before rushing out the door, She walked quickly down the block, quickly glancing at her watch to make sure she wouldn’t be late. 

“Shit!” 

She ran down the block in much more of a hurry to get to school. She quickly turned around the corner, crashing into somebody.   
“AHH! I’m so s-sorry! I di-didn’t mean to run in-into you!”   
She quickly gathered the books that she knocked out of the older girl's arms.

“Eh, don't sweat it, hun, It’s really not a big deal.”

“B-but I-”

“Save it”

“Um, I’m sorry, But who exactly are you?”

“You can call me Kumu! I’m guessing that you still go to the high school…?”  
“Y-yeah, I-I’m Juliet by the wa-way.”  
“Hey, I’ve heard about you, you’re new here aren't you?”  
“Ye-Yeah, Who to-told you though?” 

“Oh, I know everybody, but I think it was Thomas.”

“T-Thomas Magnum?”

“Yeah, you know him?”

“Yeah, he se-seems nice.”

“Oh definitely! 

“I-It was nice meeting you, but I sh-should really ge-get going now.”

“Ok, maybe I’ll see you again!” Kumu smiled and went on her way. 

-  
She barely arrived at school on time. 

“Woah, you alright Juliet?, You look like you just ran the entire way here!”

“I practically did..”

“You alright? Do you need to go to the nurse's office?”

“Wha- NO! I-I’m perfectly fi-fine.”

TC held up his hands in surrender, “If you say you're fine, then alright I guess…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know it was short. But I've been kinda stressed out with school and everything, so The following chapters might take a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, It was cringy, I'll try to make the following chapters better :)


End file.
